


All That Has Happened Before

by Ephialtes



Series: Once and Future [1]
Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Multi, Reincarnation, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephialtes/pseuds/Ephialtes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if the Arthurian cycle recurs in the modern age? A mess, apparently. Shortfic written of an evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Has Happened Before

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this short short story happened on accident. Tagging does unfortunately give things away a little bit, but I still think it's fun even knowing the ending.

As the dust settled, the old radio in the corner still playing away, the last man standing surveyed the wreckage of the bar with a sigh. No one had heeded his warnings. They never heeded his warnings, and the bodies strewn about the bar amongst the debris of tables and glass were the inevitable result.

In the centre of the room Art and Gwen lay dead, entangled in each others arms. Across them both Lana, beautiful Lana, lay as if shielding them from the destruction. The sole survivor crouched down beside them, closing their eyes in turn, placing a gentle kiss on their foreheads as if sending them to sleep. 

The man cocked his head to the side, listening as the sound of sirens drew closer over the music. Still, he had time, he thought to himself as he wandered behind the bar to rescue one of the few bottles of scotch untouched by bullets. Snagging a glass from under the bar he fixed himself a drink before hopping up onto the counter to survey the room. 

Who would have thought that the children of the two biggest crime families in the city would fall in love with each other? The intervention of Lana, the undercover officer sent to keep an eye on them, had made things worse when she succumbed to their charms.

When Art and Gwen's parents found out, courtesy of Lana's corrupt superior, there had been all hell to pay and the destruction now littering the bar was the only possible end for the trio.

The sirens were closer now, and the man downed his drink with a grimace. Still, it wasn't as bad as that mess in Verona.

"Until next time," the man whispered, toasting the dead with his empty glass.

Between one blink of an eye and the next, Merlin, First and Last of the Ancient Ones, was gone. The glass hovered in the air for a moment before it crashed to the floor, the shattered pieces quickly lost in the overall devastation.

He would be back. They all would, in time.


End file.
